


Always be in my Heart

by Dokihokidoki



Series: Dragneel brothers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: This a small story on Zeref and Natsu.I hope u enjoy!PLOT:One day, Magnolia is experiencing some heavy rain for the past few weeks. Natsu and Happy are stuck in their house since there are no jobs requests. However, a visitor is looking for shelter and stumbles upon them.They'll be surprised to find out who this stranger is....





	1. The Stranger

Mysterious POV

The rain came pouring down heavily on me. I slightly shivered as the water trickled down my skin, sending shivers down my face. I was quite surprised to stumble upon a house that was standing on the outskirts of the forest. Who could be living in the middle of the woods? Glancing at the wooden sign, my eyes widen. 'Natsu and Happy's House' I couldn't help but smile. Of course, how could I forget?

-Flashback-

_"Nii-chan! Look at this awesome house I built!" a pink-haired boy came dashing out of the bushes, searching for his target which he soon found, sitting near the river. "Zeref-_ nii _!" the boy yelled out with delight. The man looked up and smiled. "What is it Natsu?" the man asked, watching the boy come stalking up to him. "Come and look at my house!" Natsu said immaturely, tugging at his brother's tunic. Zeref only smiled again before standing up, "Are you really planning to live in the forest?" Zeref chuckled at the pout that appeared on his little brother's face. "Of course! We're live in the forest where no one can bother us and we can live with the animals! And you can teach magic too! Right? Zeref-_ nii _? The man only affectionately grasped Natsu's petit hand and looked down into the black eyes that stared back at him with love and admiration._

"Lead the way Natsu then"

-End of Flashback-

I smiled at the memory. It felt like it was only yesterday that it happened. "Oh Natsu" I whispered and I soon found myself standing at the house's door.

Natsu POV

Man, this sucks!" I groaned in annoyance as I stared into nothing. "Well, there are no jobs request right now due to the rainfall, at least we're dry" Happy replied, chewing on the fish's tail. "Yeah but I'm starving! And I can't be bothered going to the guild right now". Well, go to sleep then" Happy replied. I scowled "Nah, I'm sick of sleep!"

Suddenly a knock came from the front.


	2. It's Zeref!?

Natsu POV

"Huh...I wonder who that is "Happy questioned, glancing at the door. I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe some idiot who decided to take a walk in the rain" I said half-heartedly. Happy only rolled his eyes at me, "Let's find out!" Happy excitedly cried and without any warning the door flung open. "HAPPY!" I instantly jumped up onto my feet. The cat was sent flying, colliding into the wall. "Hey buddy! Are you alright?" I gently picked up the blue cat who seemed to have fainted by the sudden blast.

"Excuse me" a soft voice made me look up, a black hooded figure was staring down at me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Who are you?" I demanded dangerously. My question was answered with only an eerie smile. This guy sent shivers down my spine. "May I come in?" the stranger suddenly asked. I had to stop myself from punching him in the face. Was he serious that I would let him come into my house? "Uhh....look ...we've only just met...." My sentence was cut off when the stranger decided to thrust his cloak into my hand. I could only gap at him in disbelief. That was when I lost my cool. "JUST WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU?!" I yelled in fury, glaring daggers at the person in front of me.

Zeref POV

After Natsu little tantrum, I chuckled, even after all those years, his attitude hasn't changed one bit.

Flashback

(This is when Tartarus is created)

"Zeref-nii! Jackal is been mean to me!" a pink haired boy came running into the Study room, seconds later an older looking boy came storming in, wearing a annoyed look on his face, his yellow hair all puffed up.. "Lord Zeref, I swear I wasn't going to blow the little brat up, yet" the demon muttered the last word. "ZEREF-NII!" the boy screamed louder. "Jackal" a stern, voice came from above. The demon and the boy looked up to see the black-haired man glaring down at them, well....more like glaring at Jackal. "If you dare harm Natsu, you'll find yourself returning into a book" Zeref growled, elegantly descending the stairs. Natsu delightedly jumped into his older brother's arms. "Thank you for saving me from the big meanie!" the boy placed a light kiss on Zeref's cheek. "I heard that you little brat! Come here and face me!" Jackal angry voice bellowed from below. "Don't worry Natsu, I won't let him touch you or else..." Zeref's eyes darkened, "He'll suffer greatly".

"Ha! Did you hear that meanie?" Natsu poked his tongue out to the demon.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"ZEREF-NII SAID IF YOU DON'T SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU'LL SUFFER GREATLY!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"ZEREF-NII!!!"

End of Flashback

I laughed quietly at the memory. The argument went on forever. "What's so funny?" Natsu glared at me. I smiled, "Just remembering memories from the past" I simply answered causing confusion to appear in Natsu's eyes.

 

"May I have a drink? I decided to say. Natsu only shrugged before disappearing into the kitchen. Looking around, my eyes fell onto the items on the wall. On a white cardboard in fancy writing was the word 'Salamander'. 'So these must be the souvenirs that he collects for every job he goes to' I pondered to myself. 'Which one is your favourite?" Natsu's voice came from behind me. Glancing at the boy, I contemplated for a minute then picked up the white cardboard "This is one is my favourite" I replied.

 

Natsu POV

Placing the drinks on the table, I looked up , but only to see the stranger stumbled forward. Everything went in slow motion, his hood slipped off, I saw black hair, and when I saw his face, my eyes widened in horror. Memories from Tenrou Island flashed in my minds and his name was nearly mentioned in every place I went.

Zeref

 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A SMALL TALK WITH THE BROTHERS!

Zeref: You didn't have to scream so loud like you just saw a ghost, Natsu

Me: Oh come on Zeref! He was screaming with joy!

Natsu: Oh really? I was?*glare*

Me: Zeref is just so happy to see his little bro- *Zeref covers my mouth*

Zeref: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU

Natsu: U can't kill the writer! And what are you talking about?

Me: Nver mine! Sem you nect thime!

Translation: Never mind! See you next time!


	3. Like brothers

"Natsu, calm down please!" the black mage was staring at the pink haired boy who was still screaming from shock. "Natsu! What's happening? AH! Isn't that..." Happy was gawking at the man in front of them. "Why are you here!" the pair screamed in unison. Zeref could only shake his head in irritation.

"Why are you here? I won't repeat myself again" Natsu screamed, Zeref managed to dodged a flying pillow before many other objects came flying in his direction. "Natsu please let me explain!" Zeref pleaded but suddenly he felt the solid form of Natsu collided into him as they both tumbled out of the house and down into the pitch.

Zeref POV

I felt my clothing been torn by the branches. I could feel the hot breath of Natsu as we continued rolling down. He still had his firm grip on me, probably so I couldn't escape. We ended up in a ditch to my revulsion, cuts covered my face but I knew they would heal. Natsu was heavily panting; I knew would regret my next move but I missed the touch of the one person that I've missed so dearly and yet loved so much. Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around the form of Natsu; I didn't even know that I was holding my breath. Was I truly afraid of rejection? I felt Natsu's muscles tense, he knew. Warily raising his head, our eyes met, everything stopped for me. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Confusion could be seen in his eyes.

"Natsu..."I whispered, I wanted to be accepted by him, loved by him again like all those years ago...will anything be the same again?

"Let go of me" he replied unsteadily, I narrowed my eyes before tightening my hold on him. "No" I replied back firmly. It was time for him to know the truth.

Natsu POV

I growled in frustration. Why the hell was he hugging me? The sensation was familiar yet strange to me. "Let go of me" I desperately supplicated. He only shook his head. "It's time you know" he suddenly said, I frowned at him "What do you mean?" I queried in clarity. Another eerie smile appeared on his face. "Come, let's return to the house," Zeref said, clasping my hand, we both strolled back to my house....

 

Almost like brothers........


	4. Zeref kidnapped

"You got to be kidding me" Natsu stared at Zeref in shock and disbelief. Surely this must be some kind of joke right? Only silence filled the room. "You're lying!" Natsu angrily glared at the black haired man then abruptly standing up, causing the teacup to smash onto the carpet floor. "I'm sorry Natsu" Zeref couldn't bear to at those black eyes, filled with hatred maybe. The sound of the door slamming indicated Natsu had left the house. At that moment, Zeref let the tears fall, what was he thinking? Was he expecting Natsu jump with joy? Leap into his arms? "How naive of me" Zeref chuckled bitterly to himself. However, he was after all the most dangerous, wanted wizard in Floire. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Zeref looked up in surprise. Had Natsu come back? Getting up warily, Zeref grasped the handle and slowly opened the door....

 

"That stupid idiot" Natsu mumbled to himself, kicking a pebble into the bush. He wasn't related to that......that guy. "I don't have a brother...." But soon Natsu realised that he was unsure of himself. Did...that...mean he was E.N.D? 

Looking into the water, a thought came into the pink haired boy. Who was he really? Maybe he should have listened instead of throwing a fit. "Man I can be so stubborn sometimes" Natsu laughed quietly before turning away from the river and walking back the path to his house. Not noticing the shadowy figure vanishing into the forest.

"Zeref?" Natsu popped his head into the lounge. The room was empty. Hmm...did he go for a walk? Natsu wondered, glancing around the room. No, I would have seen him. "Oh, Natsu! You're back!' Happy's voice made the boy turn around. "Hey Happy, where did Zeref go?" Natsu asked the blue cat shrugged "I don't know" Happy responded, "But this piece of paper was left on the table".

Taking the piece of paper, Natsu started to read it:

'If you want your friend back, come to the old house downtown and come ALONE'

"What does it say Natsu?" Happy watched as Natsu eyes widened. "Whoever wrote this has bad handwriting" Natsu commented, Happy rolled his eyes "Seriously Natsu?"

"I'm going to save him" Natsu unexpected answer made Happy look up in surprise. "But... why? He's-" "Because he's my brother".

"WHAT!" the cat look at Natsu in horror. "Are you sure....he's your brother? The dragon slayer nodded "He told me in person.

"And Happy, I'm going alone" and with that, the dragon slayer disappeared in the foggy mist


	5. The Power to kill

Zeref woke up to the sound of voices. "Is he awake yet?" the voice whispered, another voice replied "If he doesn't I'll force him" the voice hissed. His head was aching and something was cutting his wrists. Opening his eyes, "Who are you?" Zeref murmured, rising up to see the two figures staring at him. "Oh you're awake!" the girl beamed while the boy only scowled. "My name is Yagi and this is Takarou," the girl said, pointing to the boy. "It's an honour to meet you also! the girl clapped her hands in excitement. 'This girl reminds me of someone' Zeref thought to himself. 

The boy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Master Kyou is our Master, our mission is to find a way to revive END". At the sound of that name, Zeref looked up. "What do you mean by that?" Zeref questioned. Yagi smiled, "We're trying to achieve the world that you desire, Lord Zeref" Yagi explained calmly. Zeref narrowed his eyes. "A world with me and END?" he replied cautiously. His question was replied with a nod. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"I can't smell him anymore, dammit!" Natsu cursed to himself as he looked around the forest. He managed to track Zeref's scent until the forest's smells overwhelmed his senses. There were just too many smells. He couldn't focus. Suddenly the sound of footsteps made Natsu turn around, a puny, man was walking towards him, he had his eyes closed; humming a tune and a goofy grin on his face. "We've captured Lord Zeref, we've captured Lord Zeref, the world is going to be doomed, the world going to be doomed" the man sang. A grin made its way to Natsu's face. It must be his lucky day. 

"Hey, you" Natsu came out of his hiding spot. The man stopped; his eyes opened. "Who are you?' the man asked, his hand clasping his sword. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and if you don't tell where your secret hideout is, you're getting a fiery fist in the face" Natsu growled. The man only scoffed "Not on your life!" the man yelled. Natsu shrugged "Suit yourself then, buddy" and then Natsu lunged forward.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeref looked around. Was this the control room? He watched as Yagi and Takarou were furiously typing on the computer. This could be a good chance to escape. Suddenly a deep voice came from behind him, "Lord Zeref, it's just an honour to meet you". Zeref turned around to find himself face to face with an old man. His scent reeked of herbs."I'm assuming you're Master Kyou" Zeref replied coldly. The man smiled. "Yes," he answered, bowing slightly. 

Zeref only narrowed his eyes before turning away. "Why do you need END?" Zeref inquired. "Isn't END the strongest demon that you have created, he can only come back if the world had no magic?" Kyou asked confusion clouded his eyes. "Yes, he's the demon that I created, that demon that would end my life" Zeref whispered the last part, he couldn't ignore the aching his chest. Was it guilt? Or Sadness? 

"Yagi, can you locate the book?" Kyou commanded. "Yes sir" Yagi replied. Zeref scoffed loudly, causing all eyes to look at him. "Is something wrong, Lord Zeref? Kyou questioned the black wizard. "Your search for the book will be in vain, because I have it" Zeref slowly pulled the book out from his toga. Kyou's eyes widened. "This is perfect! Thank you Lord Zeref, please hand it over the book to Yagi" Kyou's eyes twinkled with elation. However, Zeref made no movement to do so. "I can't, you see this book is very precious to me" Zeref whispered, tightening his grip on the book. 

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. It more tense and dark. Kyou stepped forward, "If you don't Lord Zeref, We'll take it by force" Kyou threatened. Zeref only smiled evilly, "Do you know what happens to those who I believe are evil?" Zeref hissed, his voice laced with anger.Sensing the anger in the black wizard, Yagi, Takarou and Kyou retreated back in fear. 

"I'll punish them, " Zeref said, suddenly a black aura surrounded the black mage.Kyou's eyes widened with fear, "Please Lord Zeref.." Kyou pleaded but it was no use, the wizard was beyond forgiveness.

"Maybe you find no mercy when you enter Hell" Zeref's red eyes gleamed. Bringing his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meets. Zeref whispered one of his deadly spells: Death pillar. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud, black blast filled the sky. Animals scurried away for safety. Natsu glanced up. The smell of Zeref filled his senses once again. "Zeref!" Natsu yelled, charging towards the hideout.

The blast subsided, revealing three dead bodies that stared blankly at the sky. "You are nothing more than the trash that doesn't deserve to breathe in this era" Zeref stated, not giving the bodies another glance. He didn't choose this power, the power to kill life. "Zeref!" a familiar voice made the wizard turn around to see a tired out Natsu who was panting heavily. 

Zeref was quite surprised to see the dragon slayer. "Natsu....what are you doing here?" Zeref asked he was about to walk away when the answer from Natsu made him come to a halt. "I came to save you of course and apologize for my behaviour early, I was just shocked that I had family near me all this time and-" Natsu was cut off when he was brought into a loving embrace. 

"Thank you, Natsu" Zeref whispered softly. Natsu could only lay in that embrace wondering why it felt so familiar and warm. 

 

However, the two brothers didn't notice the presence of an another figure before it disappeared into the forest. The real trouble was about to begin.


	6. Moment to remember

"I tried to make the couch for comfortable for you," Natsu said cheerfully. Zeref could only smile back with gratitude and love, "Thank you Natsu' Zeref replied, ruffling Natsu's pink hair. "Oi!" Natsu protested causing Zeref to chuckle loudly. "It's kind of nice to know that I have family still" Natsu muttered before leaping into his hammock. "But Igneel will always be with inside your heart, Natsu" Zeref replied from the couch. Natsu beamed. "Oh, and you don't snore do you?" Natsu suddenly asked. Zeref looked up from the couch in surprise but amusement glittered in his black eyes. "No, I'm not a noisy sleeper" Zeref answered back, pulling up the blanket to his chin. The feeling was unfamiliar to him but he was getting used to it. "Natsu snores all the time!" Happy piped up from his little hammock. "No, I don't!" Natsu retorted back. "Yeah right" Happy snicked softly. Zeref smiled. It reminded him of those happy moments 400 years ago...

"Alright you two, go to sleep and tomorrow I'll cook breakfast" Zeref's voice came from the couch. Happy and Natsu turned to stare at him. "You can cook!?" they said in unison. "You'll find out tomorrow, now go to sleep Natsu" Zeref ordered.

"Ok! Goodnight Zeref-nii! Natsu whispered. Zeref shivered under familiarity but a soft, loving smile appeared on his face.

 

"Goodnight Natsu" he whispered back. This was a moment he would remember in his heart forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You sure you have found him?" the voice boomed throughout the cave. "Yes sir" the man replied. The figure smiled evilly, "Then let's put the plan in action ".


	7. The disguise

Natsu woke up to the sound of birds chirping and smell of something delicious cooking. His stomach growled in hunger before the dragon slayer got out of his hammock and walked into the small kitchen. "Good morning Zeref-nii" Natsu called cheerfully, he was getting quite used to the greeting now. The black mage looked up; a soft loving smile could be seen on his face. "Good morning Natsu, it seems you had a good sleep" Zeref noted, the pink haired boy grinned. "Yep! SO what's for breakfast?" Natsu asked eagerly causing the black mage to chuckle affectionately. "I'm making curry with rice" came the reply.

"Oh, you can cook that?"

"Hopefully"

"So it's like the Beast man Curry from the restaurant 8-island? Zeref glanced up in confusion. "8-islands restaurant?" Natsu shook his head, remembering that Zeref hasn't been around Magnolia yet. "Oh sorry, it's a restaurant founded by the former council member, Yajima-san. He can cook good food" Natsu explained receiving a nod from Zeref. Natsu yawned when a thought came into his head. "Happy and I will give you a tour of Magnolia one time," Natsu said, smiling. "I don't know, it seems a bit risky" Zeref replied Natsu snorted. "So, you're saying you're a scaredy cat?" Natsu teased lightly. Seconds later, a flying ball of rice hit Natsu's forehead. The dragon head stood up; shooting the mage an angry glare. Zeref smirked; "Sorry about that Natsu" Zeref apologized playfully. "You're going to pay for that!" Natsu yelled, throwing a plate at the mage's head. "This is not going end good" Happy muttered, watching the fighting brothers.

\------40 minutes later -------------------------------------------

"Natsu! Are you home!' a familiar voice made the dragon slayer come to halt. He didn't notice the curry splattering all over him. "Oh no! It's Lucy!" Happy cried out. "Hey , lame brain! You home?" another voice called out. "Oh no! It's Gray!" "Natsu are you there?" a deeper, female voice called out. "Oh no! It's Ezra and I smell Carla so Wendy is here at well! " "Shut up Happy!" Natsu snapped at the blue cat.

"We got to hide Zeref-nii" Natsu whispered. The blue cat nodded in agreement. Natsu grabbed Zeref's hand, dragging him away from the kitchen. "Natsu, where are we going?" Zeref asked, knowing the danger if the Natsu's friends found out about him.

Arriving at the destination, Natsu roughly shoved Zeref into the closet, shutting the door; leaving the poor black mage in darkness. "Don't make any noise ok?" Natsu whispered through the door. A muffled reply answered him.

A knock came from the front. "Coming!" Natsu dashed to the door, opening it to reveal his four friends. "Hey, Natsu-san" Wendy waved at the dragon slayer who was painting. "Hi guys!" Natsu waved back, placing a smile on his face.

"Whoa! What happened to your kitchen! Were you guys having a food fight?" Lucy asked, staring at the kitchen in disbelief at the mess. Natsu laughed. "I guess we were" he replied. "Stupid flame breath" a voice made Natsu turn around, punching the person in the face. "Ice Princess!" Natsu insulted back. "No fighting Natsu" Erza grasped the boy, hitting him hard in the stomach.

"Ouch.....Ezra you're so mean" Natsu groaned, collapsing to the floor. Suddenly a sound and a scream made the group turn around to see a tall, slender figure standing in the doorway. Natsu's eyes widened as he recognised the person. Leaping up, he pushed the figure behind the wall. "Zeref-nii! What are you doing and what the hell are you wearing!" the black mage was wearing a similar black jacket to Natsu and pants. "There was a spider in the closet, it was crawling over me" Zeref muttered. Natsu rolled his eyes. "You're scared of spiders?" Natsu replied, laughing softly. "Just tell them I'm a friend" Zeref replied.

"What's going on here?

"Guys, meet my friend, Zeruba" Natsu grinned.


	8. Welcome to Fairytail

Zeref looked around at the Fairy tail guild hall. So, this is what a guild look like. "So this is the place that Mavis founded" Zeref whispered, remembering the words that the blond girl spoke "I want to build a place that everyone can return to" her voice echoed in his ears. "Hey, Zeruba! Come here!" Natsu voice drifted Zeref out of his thoughts. "This is Mirajane" Natsu pointed to the white-haired girl that was smiling at him. "She's going to give you your Fairy tail mark," Natsu said, grinning. Zeref stared at Natsu in shock. He, the most powerful black wizard joining Fairy tail?! No one would believe it! "Natsu..."I don't know-" Zeref was cut off when Natsu grabbed the stamp out of Mirajane's hand and gently stamped it on his revealing shoulder.

"Welcome to Fairytail, Zeref-nii" Natsu whispered, hugging Zeref tightly. It sent a shiver of warmth through his body and something that Zeref had missed for so long. Love. Zeref let Natsu's warmth take over him; he had forgotten what love felt like. "Welcome to Fairytail, Zeruba" Erza gave Zeref a hard slap on the back, knocking the air out of him, "Thank you Erza-san" Zeref managed to cough out. A blond hair girl was next to welcome him, "Hi my name is Lucy, welcome to Fairytail, we'll make sure you'll feel right at home" she smiled, Zeref gave a quick glance at Natsu who was busy fighting with the person who he recalled as Gray, a loving smile secretly came upon his face. "I'm already at home' he said to himself. Suddenly the presence of another person made Zeref turn to see spiky, black haired man was looking at him. Zeref narrowed his eyes; the person looked exactly like Acnologia. "So you're the new newie," the man said, his voice was deep and emotionless. Zeref quickly hid his emotions, "Yes, and you are?" Zeref asked coldly, there was no point in being friendly back to this guy. The man smirked "I'm Gajeel, the metal dragon slayer and I guess you've already met my enemy the fire dragon slayer" Gajeel said, Zeref smiled evilly "Yes and he's nicer than you" Zeref jeered. "Are you asking for a fight?" Gajeel abruptly stood up; his eyes were twinkling with anger.

Zeref snorted softly. "Of course not, I'm just saying that you don't have that friendly factor" Zeref replied. "Hey what's going on here?" Zeref let himself relaxed. "Natsu, tell this guy that I don't want to provoke a fight" Zeref answered, the fire dragon slayer looked at Gajeel with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Leave Zeruba alone or I'll beat you up Gajeel" Natsu warned dangerously, taking Zeref's hand he took the black mage away from the other dragon slayer.

"Do you want to look for a job request to do? Zeref-nii?" Natsu asked the black mage who was looking at the board. "Can we take an easy one? "Sure!"

"I'm glad that you're my brother" Natsu's answer made Zeref look at him. It wasn't long before Zeref smiled, "I' m happy you're my little brother" Zeref replied, placing his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Let's do this job request! It's 75,000 jewels! Come on Happy!

"Aye!

"Ok, Natsu let's go!

The two wizards and a blue cat left the guild, leaving stunned faces behind them.

However, an old man watched from the bar, his eyes filled with disbelief. "It couldn't be...." He whispered.


	9. A bitter farewell

"Thank you so much, now I can finally have a warm bath" the old man bowed in gratitude. "You're very welcome" Zeref replied, calmly. "No problem old man! I'm sure my fire will last for 2 days!" Natsu smirked, raising his fist into the air. The chubby, old man chuckled before handing over a small box wrapped in a Japanese koi cloth. "A small gift of gratitude from my wife," the old man said, smiling. Zeref bowed, taking the gift gracefully.

"Please come back anytime!" the old man waved at the departing wizards until they were nothing but black dots in the distance. "What's in the bag?" Natsu asked, his stomach growled in hunger at the thought of food. Zeref laughed; opening the bag, the two were surprised to see some rolls of sushi. "FOOD!" Natsu cried in delight, grabbing the first sushi and stuffing it into his mouth. Zeref rolled his eyes with amusement, "Carefully Natsu, you'll choke" Zeref warning lightly. Natsu could only nod in response.

The two wizards were at the entrance of the Fairytail guild when Natsu 'eyes widened at the figure who came into view. "Gramps!" Natsu called out to the old master, Zeref narrowed his eyes. Markov glanced up, he smiled slightly at the pink haired boy, "Natsu, how did the job go?" Markov asked, not taking his eyes off Zeref.

Natsu grinned, unconscious of the glares coming from both directions "It went well! Zeruba was great help despite it was his first mission!" Natsu smiled, Zeref could only smile back slightly "Natsu, could you give me a minute to talk to Zere- I mean Zeruba" Markov coughed. At that request, Natsu frowned. "If it's something about Zeruba, then you can tell me too" Natsu commanded dangerously, Markov stepped back in horror. There was something different about Natsu, was it his eyes or the way he spoke?

"Natsu, calm down," Zeref said to the dragon slayer who was on the edge of punching anyone that was in his reach. Zeref leaned into whisper into Natsu's ear "He's suspicious, so go home" Zeref advised lowly. Natsu looked up at him with worry and anxiety, "But Zeruba-" Natsu was cut off as Zeref flashed him a warning look. Meanwhile, Markov watched warily at the two wizards. He needed to know Zeref's intentions; it was too dangerous having him here in the town.

"Alright, Gramps! He's all yours! I'll be waiting for you back at the house, Zeruba!" Natsu called out, waving a goodbye to the black mage.

 

The silence soon fell between the master of Fairytail and the most powerful mage in history

 

"I may not know your intentions but stay away from the boy, Zeref" Markov warned letting his words sink into the intense atmosphere. Zeref only sneered. "And how are you going to stop me?" Zeref asked calmly, however, the blazing fire of fury in his eyes could be seen. "You're changing him, it's dangerous if he gets too attracted to you," Markov said. "I'm changing him? Natsu looks fine to me" Zeref replied darkly. Markov narrowed his eyes, "How can you be so blind!" the Master angrily shouted. However, Zeref turned around, letting the gentle breeze sweep through.

"I'll be going now; Natsu will be waiting for me"

"What! Wait! What are your intentions! I need to know!

"I don't have any, yet"

"Wait-!"

"Goodbye Markov"

 

And with that, the black mage was gone, just like the wind.

 

It was quiet by the time Zeref returned to Natsu's house; no he remembered Natsu's words from before...it was also his house now. A lenient smile spread across Zeref's face. But it soon vanished as he remembered his reason from returning. "Good evening Zeref-nii!" a loud voice came from above. Zeref glanced up to see the silhouette of Natsu who was smiling at him from the branches.

"Natsu, why aren't you in bed yet?" Zeref queried softly, the boy shrugged off the question; jumping down he grabbed Zeref's hand. "I made curry!" Natsu proclaimed arrogantly causing Zeref to laugh. Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny Zeref-nii?"

"Nothing, what ingredients did you use?"

"I put in all the ingredients that a curry would have, I think" came the unsure answer

"Throw it out, I'll make dinner properly"

"Eh!!! No way! It took me ages to cook it to perfection!"

"And it will only take me 2 mins to cook a proper meal that we shouldn't get food poisoning from" Zeref replied smugly, walking towards the house.

 

"BRING IT ON! THIS IS WAR!!" Natsu's voice echoed through the forest, maybe loud enough to wake Magnolia up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is good" Natsu muttered as he shoved another spoonful of rice into his mouth. Zeref watched with merriment, Natsu always looked cute when he ate.

Suddenly everything came back to him. "Natsu..." Zeref began, wondering how to put the words together. The boy looked up eagerly.

Taking a deep breath, Zeref tried so hard to ignore the painful feeling in his chest.

 

"I'm leaving Magnolia tonight" came the answer that brought tears to Natsu's eyes.


	10. Goodbye

It was early dawn when Zeref woke up. Glancing out of the window, there was nothing but clear, sapphire sky not a wisp of cloud could be seen. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a loud snore came from the green hammock. "Natsu...." Zeref sighed; he couldn't forget the tears that ran down Natsu's cheeks that night and how he begged him not to leave. But it was for the best right? "Zeref? Are you leaving now?" A small voice came from behind him. Turning around, he saw Happy staring at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Happy, it's for the best" Zeref replied tenderly, patting the cat the head.

"But you'll come back right?" Zeref flinched slightly at the request. It was a question that even he couldn't answer. "I don't know Happy" Zeref finally said, standing up he walked over to the door. Placing the clothes on the box he looked up and smiled sadly at the two figures.

"Goodbye Natsu...."

And then the black mage was gone.


	11. The return

"Natsu? Earth to earth Natsu! " The cat stared at the dragon slayer who was looking out of the window with a sad look on his face. "Hey don't ignore me!" No answer. The cat sighed in defeat; flying out of the door. "I'll be at the guild! Feel free to come when you feel like talking!"

 

It was late afternoon when Natsu finally returned to reality. "Man I'm so hungry" the dragon slayer groaned and at the same time, his stomach growled in agreement. Stalking towards the kitchen, he picked up the bowl of curry with a heavy heart. Why did Zeref have to leave? Why couldn't they ever be normal brothers? Maybe when all of this was over, Zeref could come and properly join.... "No" Natsu muttered bitterly. He mustn't forget that Zeref was the adversary. The enemy that he had to kill with his own hands. The dragon slayer clenched his fist; he had never killed anyone before. Destroying buildings was completing different to killing someone. What was more important was did he even have the strength to kill his last family member?

"Natsu Dragneel?" a familiar voice made him turns around to see Lucy standing in the doorway, smiling at him. "Hey, Lucy! What' up? I didn't hear you come in" Natsu replied cheerfully, he even went far enough to place a real enough smile on his face. The pain from his face had vanished. The girl shrugged as if she didn't care if the Natsu had heard her or not.

"So what brings you here anyway?" the dragon slayer enquired. The girl smiled sweetly, "Oh I was just wondering why you weren't in the guild, you know I was quite worried about my blossom-haired boy" Lucy replied amiably. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. Lucy was being quite.....umm... What was the word? Lucy would always use that word when Loke was around in the guild. Oh yeah, flirtatious. "Did you have too much to drink?" the boy queried in curiosity. The girl threw her head back and laughed. "Of course silly, I was just concerned about you" Lucy replied. "Oh, that's nice of you to think of me" Natsu replied slightly embarrassed by the comment, breathing the scent of the girl, the dragon slayer narrowed his eyes slightly. Did Lucy even wear such strong perfume? Surely Lucy had better taste than that.

"Natsu, can you come outside for a minute?" the girl interrupted his thoughts. "Of course" Natsu replied. The blondie had disappeared from his sight but he could sense her somewhere in the darkness.

"Lucy?" the pink boy called out worriedly, he was getting his strange feeling that something wasn't right.

"Over here!" came the reply

"What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Just come here"

"Lucy what are-" Natsu was cut off when he felt something painfully hit on the back of his head. Letting a soft cry of pain he collapsed, completely knocked out.

"Oi baka! Didn't I tell you not to use the club?" the so-called girl named Lucy angrily scolded the attacker. The attacker shrugged carelessly before throwing the boy over his shoulder. "How do you even know this plan will work? Kumori?" the attacker questioned, doubt could be heard in his voice.

Kumori rolled her eyes. Next time she'll hire a smarter hitman. "It will work because the one thing I do know that Lord Zeref will return for his little brother or should I say his precious E.ND" the girl let out a malicious laugh.

The duo hastily returned to the house. "The book must be here! Turn the house upside if you have too! I need that book!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY GUYS!" Happy came flying speedily into the hall. "Has anyone seen Natsu?!" the cat cried out. "I thought he was at the house still" Ezra replied. "Yeah, I thought so too unless..." Happy's face paled. "No....he wouldn't" Happy muttered softly, his paws were trembling.

"Happy-san! Is everything ok?" Wendy probed apprehensively. "I didn't think he would follow him...." Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean 'him'? What exactly was going on?"

"If I may, Happy, I think it's time they should know" the Fairytail Master announced from the bar bench. "What do you mean Master?" Erza asked her eyes were full of confusion. The Master let out a sign. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore, "My prediction is that this abduction does involve Zeref" Master Makarov finally said. Gray's eyes darkened at the mention of the dark mage. "And Natsu is somehow a part of it". "I need a team to go and rescue him!" Suddenly a cold shiver could be felt thought out the hall.

 

"The only person that's going to save him is me. It's my fault that he got caught up in this. So don't bother" a deep voice growled from the entrance.


	12. Veracity

Previously:

"If I may, Happy, I think it's time they should know" the Fairytail Master announced from the bar bench. "What do you mean Master?" Erza asked her eyes were full of confusion. The Master let out a sign. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore, "My prediction is that this abduction does involve Zeref" Master Makarov finally said. Gray's eyes darkened at the mention of the dark mage. "And Natsu is somehow a part of it". "I need a team to go and rescue him!" Suddenly a cold shiver could be felt thought out the hall."The only person that's going to save him is me. It's my fault that he got caught up in this. So don't bother" a deep voice growled from the entrance.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The whole guild stared at the figure in astonishment. The one person they weren't expecting to enter their hall was here glaring daggers at them.

"What...are you doing here?" Master Makarov faltered in shock as he stared at the black mage. The rubicund eyes gleamed in the fading sunlight as the wizard stepped forward. "I've come for Natsu where is he?" Zeref demanded stridently, however, silence only answered him. "ZEREF!" a voice finally broke the stillness. Looking up, Zeref was unprepared for Happy's sudden leap into his arms causing the wizard to awkwardly stagger back. "Happy, what's going on? Where's Natsu?" Zeref asked tenderly, bringing the cat to his chest, "Natsu...he....was taken....." Happy responded, his voice quivering in fear.

Zeref's eyes darkened. A malevolent aura enclosed him. He should have known there were still groups that would go after the book of E.N.D. Taking Natsu will be the last mistake they have ever made.

"Come Happy let's go" Zeref proclaimed, walking out of the guild with Happy trailing behind him. "WAIT!" a feminine voice made him halt. "We're coming too!" Lucy stated her eyes held fear yet they were filled with determination. "We're going to save Natsu-san even if you don't want us Zeref-sama" Wendy declared coming up to join the celestial mage.

 

A soft smile managed to make its way to Zeref's lips. "You have found such loyal friends, Natsu" the black mage whispered. "Very well then let's go," Zeref said, leading the way. However, the wizard was conscious of the unswerving glare coming from a certain ice wizard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elsewhere....

Natsu's eyes slowly opened to take in the surroundings. It seems like he was in an old cell. Raising his head, he cautiously sniffed the air. It wasn't long before approaching footstep could be heard. "Well, well, I see your awake Natsu Dragneel" a malicious voice sneered; Natsu growled lowly "Who are you? The dragon slayer necessitated heatedly. "My name is Kumori and I must say that I'm quite honoured to meet one of Zeref's most powerful demon" Kumori simpered.

"Most powerful demon of Zeref? Does that mean..." Natsu's eyes widened in realization of what the statement truly meant. Kumori tilted her head to the side "Does that mean you didn't know? Well, that spoiled the surprise, Natsu Dragneel or should I just call you-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut it!" Natsu snarled indignantly, his voice bounced off the cell's walls. Kumori stepped back. She got too carried away in her taunting. "I'll leave you in your thoughts however I'll return" and with that, the girl was gone.

Making sure Kumori wasn't lingering around; Natsu clenched his head securely in discomfort. His worst horrendous had come true. A river of tears came falling from the dragon's slayer cheek. He was E.N.D; the demon created to kill his brother. But he couldn't do it.

In truth, he couldn't kill Zeref.

"I'm sorry Zeref-nii" Natsu whispered; collapsing onto the floor in enervation.


	13. Enemies can become friends

It was pouring with rain by the time the Fairy tail wizards had left the guild to go and save the dragon slayer. The wind howled furiously in their ears whilst the raindrops trembled down the pale-coloured cheeks causing shivers throughout the group's body.

However, Zeref didn't mind. Spending most of his 400 years in isolation, the rain didn't bother him at all. He welcomed it with a forlorn smile.  
He glanced at the grey painted sky, letting out a doleful sign. Behind him, he could hear the faint bickering of his new companions.  
"Zeref, my legs are aching can we please rest for tonight?" Happy complained softly , the cat had quietly flown up to accompany the lonesome mage.

Zeref halted. It was clear that the rain wouldn't be stopping. The best choice was to camp for now.  
"We'll be camping tonight and we will continue at dawn break" Zeref announced suddenly , walking away and placing him a fair distance away from the surprised group that were surprised at the unexpected decision.

"I'm so hungry" Lucy said tiredly   
"It's a good thing I brought fish with me then!" Happy proudly stated. "Happy to the rescue!"  
"But, genius how the hell are we suppose to cook the fish? We're not eating it raw!" Gray protested, his suspicion on the black mage was still lingering.

"Create fire, Natsu" Erza ordered then suddenly stopped in dismay.

Silence.

" Oh how silly of me , I forget he isn't here.

"Someone get some woods, we'll be doing it ourselves tonight"  
\-------------------------------------------  
(Time skip)

Zeref looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "I brought you some fish, Zeref" Lucy said, placing the fish next to him. By the time she returned she could clearly notice that the black mage had left the offered food untouched.

"You must have gone through a lot of suffering" Lucy muttered softly

Zeref looked quite taken back by the remark. There was only one person that understood him to see the suffering, the pain and the true meaning of taking a life. But that person was long gone. Zeref quickly shook his head, it would be dangerous for him to think of thoughts like that.

"I didn't choose to walk this path, but I guess I deserve it for meddling with the connections of life and death," Zeref said bitterly, his eyes darkened.

"What did you do?"

"After attaining the Ankhseram's curse, I can only remember that I had killed all the students and the teachers" Zeref stated solemnly yet Lucy could see the pain and horror reflected in those black eyes. For some reason she couldn't understand why Zeref reminded her of someone in the guild....those coal-black eyes...the hair....snapping out her daze, the girl shook her head getting rid of the thought.She must just be imagining it.

"Cursed with immortality was painful yet seeing myself take the lives of others was unendurable, all those innocent lives I took" the mage's voice quivered, "I just wanted my brother back" Zeref whispered barely loud enough to be heard. Sweat started to slowly form on his forehead. "I was like to be left alone if you don't mind" the wizard finally said, he got up and walked further into the forest. The darkness engulfed him.

"Why do you feel so sorry for him? Haven't you forgot he's our enemy?" A cold voice spoke from behind. Lucy jumped back in surprise "When did you guys come?" Lucy exclaimed in bewilderment.

The ice mage shrugged off the question, "He can't be trusted" Gray hissed furiously. Lucy glared lightly at him, "You heard him didn't you? His suffering and pain, and it was all because he was meddling with life and death!

"Lucy, we mustn't drop our guard yet," Erza said firmly.

"I must agree with Erza-San" Wendy nodded in agreement.

"The only reason you don't trust him and despise him is that he's the one that causes all your problems isn't it Gray!"   
"You lost everything because of him!"   
"Happy!" Lucy gasped  
The group stared at the cat in shock. "You only think.....of all the negative things about him! " Happy heartedly glared at the ice mage in accusation.   
"Enemies can become friends you know," Happy said, Gray scoffed at the remark.

"I've not been friends with him if that's what you want" he spat but it wasn't long until he felt a dark scary aura behind him. "Now now Gray, don't be so hasty I'm sure you two will become very good friends now go and shake hands or I'll tear you to bits!" Erza roared causing Gray to run away in terror.

\-----Time Skip------

"Hey" the ice mage waved at the sitting black wizard who watched him cautiously from the clearing. Silence came between them.

"Don't come any closer!" Came the warning. Gray signed in annoyance "Then how the hell am I suppose to shake hands with you then!"

Zeref looked at him in perplexity. "Look, I said some nasty things about you behind your back so I wanted to make it up to you by shaking hands" Gray clarified. "Some people just suggested it" he added.

"Oh ok just don't come over my line"

"Your what?"

"I call it my safety line, I draw it up when I feel insecure "

"That's just weird"

"You just said something mean about me"

"LETS JUST GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH OK!

\----back at camp---

In the early morning....

"Hey, guys did you make up?" Lucy greeted the pair who came out from the bushes.  
"Yeah! We're besties now! Gray sarcastically replied, storming away to gather his belongings.

"ITS GONE!" Zeref sudden desperate voice alerted the group. They ground the Mage thrashing the group's items about.  
"STOP MAKING A MESS!" Gray angrily said  
"What's gone, Zeref-sama?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"The END book!"


	14. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS GOING DOWN...

Rise and shine pink haired boy" a loud, irritating voice brought Natsu out of his peaceful slumber yet the boy refused to respond to his loud visitor. A few seconds later, the person gave Natsu a hard blow to his head, the dragon slayer angrily shot up from his position and grabbed the visitor's collar. "You got some nerves kicking me like that" Natsu growled dangerously, tightening his grip. "Looks like someone woke in a foul mood today". Natsu instantly recognized the figure in front of him. Kumori.

"What do you want?" Natsu sighed, dropping the girl back to her feet. A smirk appeared on her face. "I have some good news! You're friends are drawing closer to us" she said jauntily. Natsu's eyes instantly brightened at the mention of his associates coming to rescue him. "However" Kumori's cheerfulness had vanished directly. "You will no longer be Natsu" she laughed, her eyes twinkling dangerously. Natsu growled, "What do mean by that?" he asked, afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

 

Her hand disappeared into the pocket. Only to come out a second later with a book that made Natsu go pale. "Recognize this book Natsu? Or should I just say E.N.D?

 

"Zeref! Wait! Slow down!" Lucy called out to the mage. However, Zeref wasn't listening. How could he just lose the book like that? He should have been more careful. Suddenly a thought struck him. Zeref immediately spun around, his glare landed on Gray

"Give it back now" Zeref ordered austerely, he outstretched his hand towards the ice mage. Gray narrowed his eyes. "Are you accusing me?" Gray retorted sharply, he took a step forward. "You're the only one who has a grudge against me and E.N.D" Zeref snapped back. "Guys please we don't have time to fight now!" Lucy pleaded, "We need to save Natsu-san!" Wendy responded.

Precipitously, the group found themselves flying into the bushes. "What just happened?" Lucy probed. She scrambled to her feet, to Lucy's disbelief there was a massive hole in their place.

"You're faces were priceless" a female voice called from above. Lucy glanced to see a black haired girl staring back at her. "Who are you?" Lucy asked the girl shrugged off the question.

"That doesn't matter, for now, you should be more concerned about your pink-haired boy" she sneered. "What did you do to him?" Lucy cried angrily; taking out her celestial keys. "Oh you're a celestial mage" Kumori muttered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar silhouette tumbling out of the bushes. "Hi Zeref!" Kumori waved to the mage who glanced up at the call of his name. "Kumori!" Zeref hissed loudly. The pair were soon sending death glares at each other. "I'm taking this that you guys know each other" Lucy murmured. "We're hardly acquaintances more like enemies" Zeref replied. "That's so mean of you! I was just trying to help with your plan to terminate the humans" Kumori pretended to cry which didn't fool Zeref. "I didn't want your help and I don't want it now" Zeref countered coldly.

Kumori smiled. "But I know where little brother is" she said slyly. "Little brother? Zeref, what does she-ugh!" Lucy crashed into the ground, a cry of pain escaped from her lips. "Zeref!" Gray shouted angrily, it wasn't long before the same occurrence happened to him.

 

"I'm sorry but I'll be leaving now" Zeref stated calmly, following Kumori. "YOU TRAITOR!" Lucy cried out, agony and hurt could be heard in her voice. Zeref didn't look back as he disappeared into the forest fog.

 

"Stupid handcuffs" Natsu cursed loudly as the dragon slayer in vain tried to escape. They were cutting his wrists. "It's no use you can't-" the hitman groaned in pain when foot punched him in the face; he fell to the ground. Natsu grinned in triumph. "What did you say, buddy, you should have shackled my feet as well if you didn't want a burning foot in your face," Natsu stated indignantly, barging out of the cell.

The boy ran down the endless hallway, there was nothing in sight. "What the hell is this place?" Natsu muttered in wonder. An unfamiliar noise made him turn around to see a figure walking towards him. "Well, trying to escape Natsu?" the voice said. Natsu tried to lunge toward but found his feet were glued to the floor. "It's time, E.N.D will be revived" the voice slowly started to chant foreign words causing Natsu to grip his head in pain. "Stop it!" he gasped; he could feel his hands shaking. "Zeref will be pleased" the voice whispered.

Zeref? No, Zeref couldn't be part of this, he wouldn't believe it. "Liar Zeref would kill you" Natsu croakily whispered. The voice scoffed "Stubborn boy".

The pain was increasing. There were strange voices speaking in his head. An image would always flash in his mind but then it was gone.

Suddenly, the voices started to make sense....

"Natsu! It was a child's voice.

"Give it up Zeref! Your brother is not coming back! Ever!

Are these my memories?

"I'm already worked on the R-system and eclipse gate so I can bring my little brother back"

"Natsu...I'm your brother"

These are Zeref's memories

 

A loud excruciating scream escaped from Natsu, a white light engulfed him yet the cry of pain echoed throughout the hall. It wasn't long until it reached a certain person's ear. His black eyes were full of fear for he knew what had just taken place.


	15. E.N.D

Blackness. There was only the darkness surrounding him. The air was empty and cold. "Hello?" Natsu called out hopefully. But there was no answer. 'Ugh!" Natsu gripped his head painfully. "Fulfil your mission" an unnatural voice suddenly spoke from the pitch black. "What? Who's there?" Natsu asked, "That is why you were created, it's your duty" the voice continued not answering Natsu's question. A light flashed in his vision before he was once more engulfed in whiteness.

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Fairytail rescue team has arrived at the hideout...

"Did you hear that?" Lucy whispered as she crawled through the tunnel. "It sounded like a person in pain" Wendy" replied softly. "Keep moving forward" Erza ordered. "If I see Zeref again I'm going to kill him!" Gray hissed anger laced in his voice. "What's wrong Happy? You look pale" Carla turned around to see the blue tomcat as pale as a ghost. "It nothing Carla-" Happy let out a yowl when the tunnel floor disappeared underneath him and he disappeared into the hole.

"HAPPY!!" the group cried out. A few seconds later, a muffled voice answered those "Hey guys! There's another tunnel!"

"This one looks much shorter, wait I see something ahead" Lucy pointed to a shadow moving closer and closer.....

Nearby...

Zeref clenched his fist in frustration. "I'm going to kill you Kumori" he cursed, stumbling slightly. "Over here!" a familiar voice suddenly brought Zeref out of his thoughts. "It that..." Zeref didn't finish when a shocked blonde girl came into his sight. "ZEREF!" Lucy gasped. "Did you just say Zeref? Where is he!" another voice made the black mage cringed. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray crashed into the wizard, knocking the air out of him. "How dare you just take off like that and leave us behind! You better have a good explanation!" Gray lectured heatedly.

"I do"

"What is it?"

"She was taking me to Natsu"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US! WE'RE NATSU'S FRIENDS!

"I know"

Zeref sighed in annoyance. There was no time for a pointless argument. "Come!" Zeref ordered calmly, walking away. The group hurriedly followed.

\--------------------------------------

"Zeref, what are you hiding from us?" Gray asked the mage as the group approached a long dark hallway.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean there's something about Natsu you don't want to tell us," Gray said.

Quietness soon fell between them

"There's something about Natsu that I don't want you to know however since you asked, Natsu is my brother" Zeref simply said.

Silence

More Silence

Awkward Silence

"Ehh?!" The group cried out in unison

"Well, that was unexpected" Lucy muttered

"I'm impressed how you said it so calmly" Erza commented, but it was a different situation with the poor Ice mage, Gray.

"Wait? Did I hear right? No, my ears must be blocked. Brother?! An Older brother or little brother?" Gray faltered in shock. Clearly, the answer was too much for him.

"He's my little brother" Zeref replied with composure. Taking a deep breath, Gray smiled slightly well, actually more like forcefully. "Tell me if I'm correct about this, so Natsu is related to you, you're his big brother and he's the little brother" Gray clarified. Zeref nodded.

BOOM!

A deafening sound caught the group's attention. The group cautiously continued their way down the hallway until they reached a ruined part of a section; the wall had been destroyed completely until there was nothing but a colossal hole left.

"What happened here?" Wendy asked her voice was trembling. "Kumori!" Zeref called out. "Zeref..." a soft, feminine voice whispered nearby. The group found the wounded girl resting against the wall. Zeref grabbed her, ignoring the cry that came. "Be gentle with her" Gray scolded. Zeref glared at him.

"You better tell what happened or I won't hesitate you kill you right now" Zeref growled heatedly. His eyes flashed rubicund as he tightened his grip on the girl's shoulder. "He's shouldn't be far away" Kumori replied unsteadily. "What?" Zeref narrowed his eyes. "E.N.D has come back....I hope you're happy" Kumori whispered but her words fell on deaf ears, Zeref was already walking toward a familiar shadow, stumbling in the wreckage.

"Natsu? Or is it E.N.D?" Zeref demanded coldly.

"Where am I? "My head hurts," the voice said quietly, the dust had settled to reveal a familiar looking face but his appearance had changed completely.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped in horror. Yellow horns poked out from the boy's pink hair. Black marking covered his body. The girl's eyes moved down to see three words written on his chest. E.N.D.  
His clothes were torn and ragged. Opening his eyes, they were now ruby red. Tears streamed down the girl's cheek as she stared at his shoulder. No longer was the Fairytail guild mark but the Tartarus guild mark in its place.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me" Lucy sobbed.  
E.N.D looked at her with a sad expression on his face, "Because I didn't want to see you cry". Lucy looked at him with a surprised look and a soft smile appeared on her face. "Natsu!" Happy cried flying into Natsu's chest, the boy wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, buddy! I hope I didn't scare you"   
The cat smiled "You're still the same". "I don't mean to interrupt this sweet reunion but you knew all this time that you were E.N.D?" Carla asked.

"Well, my initials stand for Etherious Natsu Dragneel and I guessed that if I was related to Zeref then I must have been somehow part of his plan if you know what I mean" Natsu laughed.

Noticing the ice mage, Natsu waved. "Hey ice popsicle!" Gray sighed. Nothing made sense today. His best friend was E.N.D. "I can't believe your E.N.D" Gray said loudly.

"I can't believe it either " Natsu replied   
"I can't believe your-OOF!"Gray was sent flying into a wall.

"YOU DONT NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN!! READ THE INITIALS ON MY CHEST IDIOT!" Natsu yelled causing the ice mage to throw an ice cannon ball at him which the demon dodged effortlessly.

"IM NOT BLIND YOU FLAMING IDIOT!"Gray insulted back.

"Natsu...." Zeref whispered softly. The dragon slayer turned around to face the black mage and started to walk. Everyone held their breath. Nobody knew was E.N.D's intentions were.

Arriving at his destination, Natsu loomed over the wizard. "You can finally kill me...I'm waited for so long" Zeref fell to his knees, his head hanging low yet a smile could be seen on his face. Was it sad or happy? Nobody could tell.

"I'm sorry" Natsu suddenly whispered.  
Zeref looked up in confusion. "What?"

Natsu clenched his fist in determination. Grabbing Zeref's collar, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"I CANT KILL YOU ZEREF!!"


	16. God Ankhseram

Zeref stared at Natsu in disbelief. The black mage scrunched his fist in anger. This wasn't what he expected to occur. "You...have to" Zeref whispered agonizingly, giving Natsu a pleading look. Natsu turned away, as if ashamed that he couldn't fulfil his duty. "It's not worth it Oniisan" Natsu lastly replied "Don't throw your life away, you can atone your sins" Natsu said, his eyes confidently looked down on the frustrated brother.

Grabbing Natsu's collar, he pulled the demon down; their eyes met, both held fortitude. "My sins are beyond compensating" Zeref hissed indignantly, tears of vexation streamed down his pale face. "I created you because I didn't mind dying by your hands!" Zeref snapped, his lips turned into a bitter smile. "You can't fight your instincts, you'll have to kill me sooner or later" the mage muttered penetratingly, the flame demon shrugged flexing his muscles slightly.

"Pfff! The only person that I'm going to have pleasure killing is that God whatever he called" Natsu growled, Zeref's head shot up immediately. "You mean Ankhseram? You can't kill him! He's the god of life and death if you exterminate him it will affect the balance!"

"Then explain to me why he cursed you!" Natsu retorted back. "Because I was messing with life and death, a punishment for trying to bring you back" Zeref murmured. "But don't you think that's a bit too much? It's not a sin to bring someone that you love back even though there's a price to pay for it" Natsu brought the black wizard into a comforting embrace. "That guy is evil Zeref-nii".

"I promise you, Zeref-nii that I will defeat this unwise guy and then the curse will be broken, I'm sure of it" Natsu vowed strongly. For the first time, Zeref sensed something that he never thought he would feel again. Hope. It was warm and comforting. "Thank you, Natsu.....I don't deserve this" Zeref said quietly

"Don't be so stupid, this is the only way to show how much I appreciate what you have done for me" Natsu beamed.

Suddenly a rumbling sound made the brothers cringe. "Look out!" Lucy's warning came too late as the brothers were separated by a boulder that came crashing down in between them. The room started to spin and everything went black. Natsu covered his mouth, he was going to be sick. "Damn you motion sickness" the demon cursed before fainting.

The whole room disappeared, Zeref felt himself falling, falling away into the abyss. The wizard grunted when he landed roughly on his back.Warily standing up, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Human skulls surrounded him in a circle formation, their empty eyes stared into emptiness. "Natsu?" Zeref crawled out, but the wizard realized he couldn't move.

"I'm going to give the most unbearable pain that will make you go insane, black wizard" a dark, uncanny voice boomed from the obscurity. "Who are you?" Zeref asked making sure he didn't let his agitation show. The voice laughed. "I'm the god that cursed you, Zeref Dragneel" came the emotionless tone.

Zeref's lip trembled. He must be dreaming. "You're Ankhseram?" he whispered, the wizard started to shake, sweat formed on his forehead. "That's right you should be scared because I'm going to take him again as my final punishment for defying me" Ankhseram chortled evilly. Zeref eyes darkened. "If you dare take Natsu away from me I'll kill you! I don't care if you're a god!" Zeref answered forebodingly.

A sinful laugh erupted. "You went through a lot just to revive him. I watched you. Creating the R-system and the Eclipse Gate just to bring a loved one back? Nothing lasts forever and I'll show you that right in front of you." "You make me sick!" Zeref hurled, his voice was full of disgust.

"Clearly you have never known the words just shut up because nobody cares!" a voice echoed from the Zeref's side. Zeref turned around to see an auburn light flying towards him. "What-"Zeref was cut off, a flash of Natsu came into his sight, as the flame demon ran past him and sent a fireball hurling straight for Ankhseram.

"Youf curses won't work on me E.N.D " Ankhseram sneered, dodging the fireball but Natsu just smirked. "Oh I don't need a curse to beat you, all I need is my fist" and with that Natsu sent another punch.

Through the dim light, Zeref could just make out the faint outline of the god. His eyes were nothing but hollow holes and his face represented a skull. When the god smiled, it sent shivers up his spine. They were so blank, so lifeless. The God of Life and Death was nothing more than humans bones bonded together.

"Zeref-nii! Let's join forces!" Natsu suddenly advocated, clutching Zeref's hand. The mage blinked at the plan, "I'm conjecturing you have a strategy to defeat this guy?" Zeref muttered, Natsu smiled assertively "Hell yeah I do" The boy leaned in to whisper into the black wizard's ear. A grin spread across Zeref's face.

The two brothers entwined their fingers together; turning in the opposite direction with their backs touching.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi"!We call to the stars and the moon for help, lend us your heavenly power to conquest my foe!" The brothers cried in unsion. "I told you! Kill me and you'll affect the balance of life and death!" Natsu simpered "Shut up! You cursed my brother, made him suffer for 400 years! You're no god, you're just a scum!" Natsu insulted treacherously.

"Natsu..." Zeref whispered, his voice shook with mixed emotions. "Are you ready Zeref-nii? Let's show this scumbag the true meaning of love" Zeref smiled, "Yes". "And try not to turn my scarf black this time" Natsu teased lightly, Zeref chuckled "I'll try my best". His coal-black eyes shone with amusement.

"Death pillar"

"E.N.D secret curse!" The demon's hand became engulfed in a crimson flame.

A strong black gush of wind surrounded them. Ankhseram recoiled back, he gnashed his teeth in anger. He refused to be defeated.

"Ancient unison raid!" Zeref and Natsu cried with the remaining strength they had left. A beam of black and orange light catapulted into Ankhseram who screamed in pain. His body started turned to crumble. "This won't..be the end of me.." the god rasped before disappearing into dust.

"Did we do it?" Zeref coughed painfully, placing his hand on his chest. "I hope so..I feel so tired...I want to sleep" Natsu muttered, collapsing to the floor. "Don't be so stupid..we have to.." Zeref wheezed. His strength was gone.

Falling into Zeref's arms. Natsu smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that you're the best brother ever" Natsu murmured, "I could never hate you, I...love you Oniisan...". A steam of tears ran down the boy's cheeks. Zeref brought his finger to his lips, indicating to his little brother that he didn't need to say any more words. The battle was their victory. 

"Close your eyes Natsu, I'll always be here by your side"


	17. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the computer kept changing Erza name to Ezra....
> 
> T_T AHHHHH

The black wizard woke up to hear soft, voices surrounding him. Black eyes flung open to see a couple of faces in his vision. "Where am I?" Zeref rasped, he tried to sit up but fell back realising he had no strength. "Zeref-kun! You're awake!" A blue-haired girl beamed at him whilst the poor wizard had forgotten her name. "Zeref, how do you feel?" Lucy asked gently, placing a glass of water next to him on the bedside table. "I'm just a bit tired, where am I?" "You're at the Fairytail recovery centre," Erza said, walking in with Gray trailing behind.

"Is Natsu alright?" Zeref whispered, fearing the answer. All the Fairytail member's eyes fell onto the sleeping person on the bed next to the wizard.  
"He hasn't woken up yet," Lucy said worriedly, she affectionately brushed a strand of pink hair from the boy's face.

Zeref let out a gasp of relief. However, it wasn't long before he felt a familiar presence behind him. "I feel like someone is hugging me" the black wizard muttered causing the celestial mage to giggle. "Here, touch this" Lucy offered her outstretched hand with the pink Fairytail mark towards the wizard who frowned slightly. Warily, Zeref's fingertips brushed against the mark and turning around, his black orbs widened at the person smiling at him.

"Ma....Mavis" Zeref stuttered in shock, the mage nearly fainted. "Thank you for bringing my comrades back safely, Zeref" Mavis whispered softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. Unexpectedly, a gold aura surrounded Zeref and Mavis. "What's happening?" Wendy's voice quivered fearfully.

The group gasped as the gold aura illuminated the room, then a flash blinked them. A few minutes later, the flash had subsided, standing before them was a visible Mavis and Zeref who was now covered in faint cuts.

"What was that?" Lucy said confusion could be seen in her eyes.   
"If we can now see Mavis and Zeref had wounds...does that mean Zeref is mortal and Mavis is alive...?" Wendy enquired.

Silence filled the room.

"I bought some curry for you guys" Mirajane's sweet voice came from the doorway. The smell drifted into the room

"FOOD!" Natsu shot up, his eyes glued on the plate of rice and curry. A burst of laughter erupted. "Look who's up" Mavis giggled, "Morning Natsu" Lucy smiled.

"Why the hell are you crying? " Natsu asked the weeping wizard next to him.

"I'm not crying"

"Yeah you are"

"I'm not crying!"

"Hey you two stop fighting, do you remember anything that happened at the hideout?" Lucy butted in.

"Nope," they said in unison; returning to their bickering.

"I'm glad they're still alive," Mavis said, watching the two brothers. "Yeah but now we have to explain this to the Third master" Lucy sighed in annoyance. The rest of the team's smiles disappeared to be replaced with frowns.

Mavis beamed.

"Don't worry leave it to me!"


	18. A place to call home (FINALE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I'll hopefully add the rest of the other stories into this series soon!

The sun was slowly setting on Magnolia. Her light faded away, darkness crept in...

"Third Master!" Mavis came dashing into the guild hall, followed by a wary Zeref and an anxious team. "First Master!" Makarov coughed out in shock, a surge of gasps erupted from the hall. The man's eyes glided over the girl's head to meet calm eyes of the black wizard. "May I ask why this man is here?" Makarov questioned authority could be detected in his voice. Mavis sighed. "Zeref-kun will be officially joining us by my request" Mavis stated. "What! Mavis!" Zeref looked quite taken back by the demand, his face turned slightly pale whilst Natsu looked moderately pleased by the situation. "That means we can go on missions together, you can move into my place-" Makarov raised his hand to stop the dragon slayer from jumping to suppositions. "I'm grateful that you have brought my children back safety, Zeref" Makarov thanked the mage, "However, it doesn't change that you're the most wanted and evillest wizard and if the Magic Council finds out you're here, the whole guild will be in jeopardy" Zeref nodded "I understand" he said grimly. "So, therefore, I can't-"

"Come on Gramps!" Natsu whined, his eyes looked at the master with a pleading look "Look pass the wickedness and insanity and you'll see a kind, caring, sometimes a cry baby wizard who has nearly the same vast power of the ten wizards saints" Natsu said, grinning. 'I bet Zeref can wipe the ten wizard saints in a second" Natsu bragged.

"I don't cry that much" Zeref muttered. "Yeah you do, you cried when you saw me on Tenrou Island" Natsu pointed out. "But that was different! They were tears of joy!" "Sure" Natsu snicked. "And don't compare me to those wizards' saints when I haven't even fought them yet!" "Did you know Gramps is one of them?" Natsu hinted Zeref gave the man a sideway look as if he didn't believe the Master was one those saints.

Gray frowned slightly, clearly deep in thought before a smile appeared on his features. "The Grands Magic games is starting again, I would love to see who Zeref would go up against, if he joins Fairytail that is" Gray added, looking discomfited that he was disobeying Makarov's order. "I don't mind Zeref joining, we'll treat him very nicely" Erza agreed. "I'll even give him a taste of my strawberry cake.

"EHH!" Natsu and Gray gave the red-haired lady a disbelief look. "Why does he get to have a taste of your strawberry cake?" Erza sweat dropped, looking quite distressed about the circumstances. "Jealous?" Zeref smirked.

"Raise your hands if you agree that this man should join us," Makarov said, observing the group. Several hands rose. Well, that was expected. "You sure about this?" Makarov whispered, knowing that once they made a decision, there was no turning back. "Yes" came the confidence voices.

Zeref was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. "You....guys..." tears started to stream down his pale cheeks, he continuously wiped them away but they just kept falling. "You the one person who deserves this, Nissan" Natsu brought the wizard into a devoted embrace. "Group hug! Natsu laughed, the team hooted and soon Zeref was surrounded by warm, friendly faces. Makarov sighed; he could let this state of affairs pass and maybe get to know the black wizard. "First Master? One more thing....are you visible because you're alive. Now?"

Mavis giggled. "Indeed I am the curse was broken by the power of feelings from me and Natsu, that's what broke Zeref's curse so-" but Makarov had already fainted from shock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling was no longer foreign but warm, open-hearted, it was a sensation that Zeref knew he wouldn't overlook. He never thought that for 400 years, this emotion would return. Glancing around, he caught the sight of Mavis standing next to the request board and managing to find his way out of the mass of bodies. He walked up to her and took her hands into his.

"Thank you Mavis" Zeref whispered, he leaned in, making the girl blushed. "You deserve this, Zeref" she whispered back, and then their lips touched. Cheers came from behind them.

"They're so cute!" Lucy squealed happily. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around and to her surprise she found Natsu staring at her intensely from the crowd.

"Natsu?" she stepped back, blushing furiously. The dragon slayer leaned forward, mimicking Zeref's movement. "Can we kiss, Lucy?" he whispered before she could even reply. She felt the soft lips of the dragon slayer on hers.

"They love each other!" Happy's voice snicked from the background. Lucy smiled affectionately as she and Natsu pulled back. "I'll put this in Fairytail guild album and maybe and Wizard weekly magazine" Mirajane laughed softly. "Juvia is happy for Lucy! No more love rival for Gray!" Lucy looked up in astonishment. "You took a photo of us!" she said, flushing. "Of course, I'm sure you four will make cute couples" Lisanna teased making Lucy blush more.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu's declaration was no revelation to anyone. "It will be a feast tonight to celebrate our newest member of our guild," Mirajane said ecstatically. A loud applaud came from the hall. Mavis clapped her hands in delight, her first night returning to the world of the living. "I'll sing!' Gajeel offered but Natsu sent a punch his way. "I rather die than hear your awful voice!" Zeref tilted his head. "Is it really bad? I would love to hear it" Zeref commented.

"Don't encourage him!" Zeref rolled his eyes. Feeling an accustomed presence, Zeref turned to face Natsu who had come up to his side.

"Welcome to Fairytail, Zeref-nii" the dragon slayer brought his brother into a hug; Zeref affectionately returned the gesture ruffling Natsu's pink hair.

"Oi!"

A chuckle came from the black wizard.

He knew the journey ahead would tough. But he had supportive people beside him. Life was going to be a voyage, there were going to be moments when they would suffer together, laugh together and cry together but in the end, Zeref didn't regret ever bringing his little brother back to life.

 

Because after all, the love of a family is truly life's greatest blessing.


End file.
